


Sweetie Pie

by Hopeamarsu



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: Ronnie returns home from work to his family.It's basically tooth-rotting fluff with a kid.
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sweetie Pie

Heavy combat boots clicked against the hardwood floor as Ronnie closed the front door behind him. He threw his keys to the waiting bowl on top of the dresser and rolled his shoulders back, letting out some of the tension that his shift had left there.

He heard you then, the soft sound of your voice as you spoke gently to your daughter, a wonder he’d been gifted with a mere four months ago. The sound was coming from your shared bedroom and Ronnie toyed off his shoes so that he could join you too. It was already late, the sun setting and he knew that you were about to put the baby to sleep. It was thankfully at this stage that when she went to sleep, she’d sleep for a good 6 to 7 hours and you could get the rest you needed. 

The sight he was greeted with was one he loved to watch, no matter how many times he witnessed it. You were sitting on the bed, hands on your baby girl’s tummy as you smiled down to her. She wasn’t wearing anything but her diaper, but that didn’t seem to stop her as she was giggling and kicking you, her strong legs lifted up in the air and moving in a rhythm unknown to everyone but her. 

“I need you to stop kicking me, sweetheart. You used all of your kicking privileges already. Yes, you did!”

You tickled the baby gently then, fingers dancing on soft skin and earning a loud giggle from her. Watching the scene unfold before him, Ronnie could feel himself melting even more. This was why he went into the station every day. He would do anything and everything to keep his little family safe. To see you two smile at him at the end of his day, know that he could wrap his arms around the both of you and enjoy the peace and quiet. 

You noticed him then, leaning against the door. You picked the baby up, effectively stopping the kicks, and turned her so that she could watch her dad smiling warmly. “Look sweetie, who’s home? It’s daddy, can you smile for him, hmm?”

He crossed the room, sitting on the bed in front of you and held out his hands to pick his daughter up from your arms. You transferred the curious baby to him, watching as his large hand cradled the babies head and back, the other wrapping securely under her. 

“Hi sweetie pie, did you have fun with momma today?” Ronnie asked, watching with awe as the baby smiled for him as she recognized him, all toothless and full of wonder. She had his eyes, dark and big as they gazed upon him. Her other features were thankfully from you, not his large ears or nose in sight. 

Ronnie was utterly under her spell, content on watching her for an eternity. Her tiny hands tried to grab at his long hair, wanting to tug at it. He felt you kissing his temple and brushing his hair back a little, away from the tiny fingers.

“Can you finish dressing her up, dear? I’ll go get the bottle so that she can go to sleep.”

He nodded, his eyes still watching his daughter with love. The fact that he had a child, a family, was never something Ronnie really thought about or craved, more than content with his simple life in Centerville. And then he had met you, fallen head over heels in love with you. He had known then that one day he’d marry you. The fact that you had agreed with his thoughts, agreed to marry him of all people, was something Ronnie never thought he’d be granted. 

And now he also had a combination of you two: his beautiful daughter, the sunshine in his existence. Ronnie counted himself lucky every morning when he woke up next to both of you. 

Ronnie could hear you returning to the bedroom and he shook himself out of his memories. His daughter looked at him with big eyes, the toothless smile now gone but with a calmness in knowing that the large man hugging her would keep her safe.

“Let’s get you dressed, sweetie pie.”

The baby answered only in a big smile and Ronnie swore he fell a little more in love with her right then and there. “I love you.” He whispered to her and inhaled the scent that babies seemed to have, enjoying the warm feeling spreading through him.

“She loves you too.” You whispered next to him, causing him to turn his face to watch you. “And so do I.” Ronnie hummed in answer and drew you next to him to nestle against his chest.

“My girls.” He murmured and closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment in the amber glow on the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr (also on Twitter), come say hi! :)


End file.
